Unexpected
by lovenlust
Summary: Arizona has stayed in Africa for the entire three years. What happens when she returns? And what has happened while she was gone?


Arizona had been living in Africa for a little over three years. Her grant was finally finished and she had decided to head back to the US, back to Seattle. She placed herself at the back of the plane, and stared out the window waving to the friends she was leaving behind. As the plane ascended Arizona was lost in her thoughts

I can't believe it's been three years already! It's been a good three years, not great but good, helped a lot of kids, adults too. Made some awesome friends and got a tan. Wow, shallow much? Atleast I get to see Mom and Dad. Oh god! How the hell am I going to face everyone? I already promised the Chief I would come back to the hospital. I wonder if Callie still works there? I wonder if she has a new girlfriend, or a boyfriend. No she wouldn't go back to dating men would she? No, it doesn't matter the plan was for her to be happy, that's all that matters. Oh god, I hope she doesn't hate me. I just want to see that beautiful smile again. Kiss her beautiful lips, caress her body and make love to her for the rest of my life. Oh god! What the heck am I talking about? I should be over her by now. It's been three damn years! She's clearly got to be over me by now. She probably hates me! I hurt her so badly. The night I left her standing in the middle of the airport, she looked so incredibly crushed. Oh, of course she hates me! I just need to realise it already! You know what Arizona the best thing is sleep. You're exhausted! You can sort all this crap out when you arrive.

With that Arizona lay her head against the head rest and drifted off to sleep.

Arizona entered the departure zone to see her parents standing on a row of chairs. They waved excitedly as they spotted Arizona, holding an enormous 'WELCOME HOME ARIZONA!' sign in the air. Arizona's face lit up when she saw the familiar faces. She couldn't help but giggle at her parents before running over to them.

"Mom!" Arizona yelled as she leapt into her mother's arms.

"Oh sweetie" her mother replied as she pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "We've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Mom."

Arizona let go of her mother and snuggled into her Dad's welcoming arms. "Daddy, I've missed you so much!"

"You too honey, you too."

Arizona pulled away from her Dad to pick up her bags.

"Ah no you don't miss, let me" Her Dad exclaimed, as he grabbed the bags and headed out the door.

Her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"So we managed to get your old apartment back for you, the one across the road from the hospital. And I went in and spoke to the Chief. He said you can start back as soon as you're up for it; he has the contract all ready to go. Now, Sweetie your father deploys first thing tomorrow so I'm afraid we aren't going to be able to stay. As much as we love you, and we haven't seen you in such a long time, we really have to go, I'm sorry" Arizona's mother sorrowed as they approached the car.

"Mum it's fine. Seriously, I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Plus Christmas is soon so I'll see you guys then." Arizona said calmly.

Although she wanted nothing more than for her parents to stay, she grew up with her father leaving for the most part of the year, and she knew her Mom always had to see him off no matter what.

The car ride consisted of catch up conversation. It had been three years none the less. Nothing really seemed to have changed all that much. Other than the fact that Katie, Arizona's sister was soon to be married. Arizona's Mom said she had wanted to come and see Arizona arrive but she was under with all her work and the wedding planning. And that she knew she would be seeing her soon at the wedding. Arizona didn't mind, she talked on the phone almost every day with her sister, and while they do love each other, conversations are best to be kept via phone.

After a 20 minute car ride, the family arrived at Arizona's old apartment. As Arizona made her way out of the car, her heart started to pound. She suddenly felt nervous to be back in Seattle, to be so close to the hospital, so close to her old life. The life she had left behind three years ago.

Okay, just stay calm. You're not going to see anyone you know just yet. Just stay calm.

Arizona grabbed one of her bags off her father and made her way up the front steps.

Arizona's parent's stayed for a few hours before heading home. They really didn't want to leave but they had to. However, it would only be a couple of months til they would see her at Katie's wedding.

Arizona sat in her apartment staring at her surroundings.

I can't believe Mom bought me all this furniture, I had to sell most of my stuff when I moved in with

allie. It looks amazing!

Suddenly Arizona's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a young girl, followed by the sound of

familiar voice, a very familiar voice.

"Sofia!"

Within a second Arizona was up out the front door.

There she was, on her hands and knees scrambling to pick up the groceries off the floor.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked.

Callie slowly lifted her head. Her makeup was flawless, her figure so perfectly curvy. Her hair was lighter, shorter, and beautiful. Callie's eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw Arizona standing in their old apartment doorway. She managed to rise to her feet but froze.

What the? She thought.

"Arizona?" she asked

It's me" Arizona exclaimed as a smile crept upon her face.

At that moment the apartment door she was in front of swung open. To Arizona's surprise Mark stood there.

"Look at you, you goof. How'd you manage to do that?" He asked as he leant forward and kissed her.

Arizona watched on in disbelief as their lips met for a brief second. Mark quickly turned his focus further down, reaching his arms out at the same time. At that moment Arizona realised there was a small girl, about 2 years old clinging to Callie's leg. The little girl reached towards Mark as he picked her up.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

Mark laughed, "Now did you do this or did Mummy? I know she's a bit clumsy but this clumsy, I don't think so!"

The young girl laughed at Mark's joke. Although she quickly tuned her head and gazed in Arizona's direction.

"Look Mamma's friend is here!"

Mark looked towards Arizona, staring her up and down, he then looked back at Callie. Her face was still the same, she hadn't moved an inch, it was if Arizona was a ghost.

"Robbins?" Mark asked as he walked a little closer to where Arizona was standing. "What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good?"

Arizona looked at him blankly.

Oh my god, Callie is with Mark? And they what have a freaking kid together. You've got to be kidding me. It has to be a joke.

"Robbins?" Mark repeated.

Quickly Arizona realised Mark was talking to her and replied, "Ah, my grant was up, they wanted me to stay but I said no. Time to come back, time to come back for good" she explained, looking back at Callie.

"Oh" Mark said, turning back to Callie, then Sofia, "How about we give Mom and Dr Robbins a chance to talk"

With that, Mark headed back into the apartment with Sofia, grabbing the groceries on his way, leaving both women stunned and frozen


End file.
